Who is Peppermint Butler?
by jordannnnnn
Summary: Finn embarks on a journey to find out who Peppermint Butler really is, and why he has connections with Death and Hunson Abadeer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**This is my first ever fan fiction! This is going to be about Peppermint Butler's background and will give some insight into why he has connections with Death and Hunson Abadeer.**

**Chapter 1**

_Finn and Jake are at their house. Finn is playing with BMO and Jake is making tacos for dinner._

"Hey Jake, you almost done with those tacos? My tummy is getting craaazy."

"Almost! I'm making it like Mom used to. It has to be made with pure love," Jake replies as he kisses one of the warm taco shells.

"Haha, you sound just like her," Finn chuckles. "I wanna try!"

_Finn somersaults over to the table and picks up a taco shell._

"Pure love, huh?" Finn says. He kisses the taco shell. "Mmmwaa!"

"There you go!" Jake encourages.

"I love you, little taco." Finn whispers as starts to hug it.

"Whoa whoa whoa, dude. You're gonna-"

The taco shell breaks. "Aw Jake, what the hey-hey?" Finn exclaims.

"That was a bit too much love, brother." Jake says blatantly.

_A tapping is heard downstairs._

"Whoa Jake, did you hear that?" Finn whispers.

"Here what-"

"Shhh shhh," Finn cuts in, covering Jake's mouth with his hand.

_After a few seconds, the sound of coins falling is audible._

"Oh my glob! We're being robbed, Jake!" Finn whispers, as he starts towards the ladder.

"Aw man, not on taco night." Jake whines. "All this negative energy's bad for the tacos."

Finn grabs Jake's arm. "C'mon Jake!"

_They head down the ladder slowly. The light's are off and the sound of coins being dropped is clear now._

Finn taps Jake. "You get the lights, I'll take him first. Ready? ..Three ...Two …..One!"

Jake turns the light on and Finn immediately springs into the air.

"Get ready for a roundhouse kick to the buns, you thief!"

_A purple glow suddenly appears around Finn, stopping him in midair._

"Huh?" Finn says, frozen in kick formation.

_Peppermint Butler is there standing, smiling. In one hand, he is holding a sack filled with gold coins. The other hand is glowing purple, pointed at Finn._

"Hey guys." he says cheerfully. He lowers his hand and Finn falls to the floor.

"Ow!" Finn grunts as he stands back up.

"Peppermint Butler!" Jake exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just collecting taxes," he says, picking up another handful of coins and dropping them into the sack. "The princess is away at a science thingy."

"But how did you do that purple stuff?" Finn asks curiously. "Are you a wizard like the Ice King?"

"Oh no, Finn," he says as he goes about scooping up heaps of gold. "Just a trick I learned from a friend years ago. Long before you were born I'm sure."

"Hmm." Finn frowns. "Well okay. Say hi to PB when she gets back."

"Oh I will! I'll see you guys later!" Peppermint Butler gets one more handful of coins and leaves.

_Finn and Jake watch him as he leaves with his cart full of money sacks, back towards the Candy Kingdom._

"Ya' know, Jake. Pep But sure is a bit strange, don't you think?" Finn states.

"Eh, whatever dude. He took like half of our treasure! PB's really coming down hard on those taxes." Jake says as he pushes coins and jewels back into neat piles.

"Think about it. He knew the way to get into the Land of the Dead! I mean, what kind of candy butler knows that?"

"He said he used to be friends with ol' Death. Probably just used the portal whenever they wanted to hang."

"I wonder if that's who taught him that magic thing..." Finn wonders aloud.

"Don't worry about it, bro," Jake says casually as he starts climbing the ladder. "Peppermint Butler's a good guy. Don't go dabbling into people's business."

"Hmmmm." Finn grumbles, unconvinced.

"C'mon, Finn. We need to finish giving those tacos some loooove," Jake says, smooching the air.

"Well.. Alright." Finn agrees as he starts up the ladder.

"But something about Peppermint Butler just isn't right. He's hiding something. And I'm going to find out what..." Finn thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye, Finn! I'm off to hang with Lady!"

_Jake rushes out the door towards Lady Rainicorn's house._

"Yes, that's right Jake. Go hang with Lady..."

Finn squints at Jake from the upstairs window, watching him go.

"Investigation time!" Finn shouts, as he cartwheels towards the ladder. He quickly slides down and rolls into the kitchen. As he packs his things into his backpack, BMO walks in from the bathroom.

"Where are you going, Finn?" he asks curiously.

"Oh, BMO! I'm just doing some.. research," Finn says reluctantly.

"On what?"

"Just.. stuff."

"What kind of... stuff?"

"Geez, BMO you sure are persistent. Just some, uh, research on the Ice King! Heheh. It's always good to stay updated on your enemies, right BMO? Heh..." Finn lies, sweat starting to roll down his forehead.

BMO's eyes narrow. He locks eyes with Finn and they stare at each other in silence for several seconds.

BMO then closes his eyes and nods. "Okay, Finn."

"Alright, see you later!" Finn rushes towards the door, but BMO stops him.

"However," BMO says sinisterly, his back still towards Finn.

Finn slowly looks back at him.

"Beware. Because if you're lying to me, I will find out what you're really up to."

BMO suddenly turns to look at Finn.

"And that will not be pretty."

"Heheheh, sure thing BMO! I'll catch you later!" Finn exclaims quickly and rushes out the door.

"Hm," BMO grunts as he watches Finn run off. "Oh I'll catch you later alright."

_Finn is walking alone on the grassy hills._

"Phew," he sighs. "That was close. I can't tell BMO what I'm doing 'cause he knows that Jake'll disapprove. I know I'm not supposed to meddle with other people's biz.."

Finn looks into the distance towards the Candy Kingdom. "But I won't let Jake won't stop me. I will find out who Peppermint Butler really is. I swear it!"

_Finn breaks into a run towards the Candy Kingdom. He is approaching the gates when he stops._

"Wait," he says to himself. "It's not like I can just ask Pep But who he really is. That wouldn't be very detective-like. And PB's still not back from her science thingamajig."

_Finn turns around and starts slowly walking back the way he came._

"Hm, this is harder than I thought," he thinks aloud.

_He eventually passes by a tree stump and sits on it, wondering._

"Peppermint Butler said a friend taught him that purpley thingy long before I was born. If that's the case, I should ask someone old, I guess. And knows about spells."

_He scans his surroundings for an idea. He sees the mountains in the distance, where one of his closest friends live._

"Marceline! That's it! She's over a thousand years old and knows a bunch of all that weird spell biz! She must know something about him!"

_Finn once again breaks into a run, this time towards Marceline's house._

"I will know the truth, Peppermint Butler!" Finn shouts.

_Finn approaches Marceline's house. He can hear the soft strumming of her bass-axe. He knocks on the door politely._

"Come in!" says the voice inside.

Finn opens the door and walks inside. "Hey Marcy!" he says, panting for air.

"Sup Finn," Marceline replies, tuning her bass. "What are you doing here? And where's Jake?"

"Oh, Jake's hanging out with Lady. I just came by to ask you some things.." Finn sits down on the couch and yawns, tired from the run.

"You're here to ask _me _things? Oh, this ought to be good," she teases with a smirk.

"Yeah, PB's at a science convention or something smart."

"Figures. Why would anyone go to Bonnibel for questions, anyways? I mean, unless you want some boring loser answer. You came to the right place, Finn." Marceline puts down her axe-bass. "So what's up?"

"Well," Finn starts. "I was wondering if you knew anything about my friend. Apparently, he's really old and knows a few things about the Dead and magic. And since ya' know, you being a thousand-year-old vampire and all, I figured you'd have some info on him."

"So he's friends with ol' Death, huh? Who?" Marceline asks, curiously. Not many people were acquainted with Death.

"Peppermint Butler," Finn mutters.

"Who?" Marceline is unfazed by the name.

"You know, Bubblegum's butler."

"Nope," she replies as she goes into the kitchen. "You want any juice?"

"Nah, I'm good," Finn answers, staring at the wall frustrated. "Are you sure you don't know him?"

"I don't think so." She comes back with a glass of some kind of red juice. "Describe him," she says as she sucks the color out of the juice.

"Well, he's just a peppermint dude in a suit. You know, white with red stripes? Here, I might have a picture of him." Finn looks through his backpack for his hologram projector.

Marceline tilts her head. "Red stripes.. Peppermint.. I think I might remember.. Something.." She scratches her head in confusion. "Red stripes... Suit... Ah, why does that sound so familiar?"

"Here it is." Finn pulls out his projector.

"It.. couldn't be.." Marceline whispers quietly.

"This is him. See?" Finn displays a hologram picture of Peppermint Butler.

"What?!" Marceline gasps and drops her glass. "This can't be.. this couldn't be the same..."

Her glass shatters on the ground.

"What? What is it Marceline?" Finn asks, jumping up and down with wonder. "Do you know him? Do you? Do you?"

Marceline floats anxiously around the room, muttering to herself. She turns towards Finn.

"You said he's friends with Death? And he knows spells?" she asks urgently.

"Yeah," Finn replies, excited. "He opened a portal for me and Jake to the Land of the Dead. And last night, he froze me in the air with some purple stuff. Why? Oh c'mon Marcy, tell me!"

She glances at a photo on the wall of her dad. "Grrr.."

Then, she walks towards the image.

"Euurrgh!" Marceline growls and picks up her axe-bass and smashes the hologram projector. The image of Peppermint Butler immediately dissipates.

"Aw, what? Why'd you do that-"

"You need to leave Finn!" Marceline orders angrily. "Now!"

"Why? Tell me!" Finn demands.

"No, Finn! You can't know!" Marceline hisses.

"But Marceline-"

Marceline transforms into her bat-demon form and grabs Finn by the shirt. "I said leave!" she shouts, and tosses Finn through the window and out of her cave.

"Oww.." Finn moans. "I need to stop letting my butt get handed to me.."

Marceline suddenly bursts out of her house followed by a swarm of bats. She seals the entrance to her cave with a wall of fire. She returns to her normal form again and shouts "I'm sorry Finn!"

Her swarm of bats pick Finn up and put him on his feet. Finn turns towards the cave disappointingly.

"But I will tell you this. You need to stop this _investigation _now! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Peppermint Butler is Bubblegum's butler, and that's it."

Her eyes suddenly burst into flames. "Now go!"

The flames around her cave instantly roar higher and higher, forcing Finn to flee, leaving with his questions unanswered and putting even more mystery into his investigation.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did Marceline freak out so bad when I showed her who Peppermint Butler was?" Finn wondered. "She obviously knows something about him, why is she hiding it from me?"

Finn remembers what Marceline had warned him. "You need to stop this _investigation _now! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Peppermint Butler is Bubblegum's butler, and that's it." What did she mean by that?

"Now I know for sure Pepper's hiding something. If Marceline flipped out that much, she must know something so freaking dirty about him! Something that she wouldn't want me to know.."

_There's a screeching overhead. Princess Bubblegum is riding her marrow back to the Candy Kingdom._

"It's PB!" Finn shouts. "Hey princess! Down here!"

Finn waves down the princess and she descends down to meet him.

"Why hello, Finn," Princess Bubblegum says, smiling. "What is up?"

"I've been waiting for you to come back from your science thingy!" Finn asks anxiously. "How was that by the way?"

"Oh it was excellent, Finn!" PB beams. "I came up with a new theory on the calculation of-"

"Yeah, uh huh, uh huh." Finn interrupts, not paying attention. "I wanted to ask you something!"

"Sure! Ask away."

"Do you know anything weird about-" Finn stops himself. In his mind he thinks, "It might be a bit too straightforward if I ask her about Peppermint Butler that way. Maybe.. "

"When did Peppermint Butler start serving you?" he blurts out.

"Huh? That's a strange question Finn," she replies curiously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh uhh." Finn thinks. "Because he's such a good butler!" Finn starts sweating.

"Because he's such a good butler?" he thinks to himself. "I could've thought of something way better than that! Oh Finn, you're a terrible detective..."

"Oh, you're so silly Finn," the princess chuckles. "To be honest though, I have no idea. You see, I believe he served many princesses of the Candy Kingdom before I became princess."

"Oh.." Finn whimpers disappointed.

"Aww Finn," she reassures him. "I may not know, but I'm sure Turtle Princess will! Just ask her at the library. I'm sure there's a book on the Candy Kingdom's royalty. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for there."

"Okay, that's a great idea!" Finn says with a sudden excitement.

Princess Bubblegum giggles. "Alright my little hero. Why don't you just ask Peppermint Butler himself. Would you like _me_ to ask him?"

Finn jumps. "Oh no! It's fine, really! It's a.. Surprise?"

"Okaaay," PB says nonchalantly. "Well in that case I won't say anything. I'll see you later, Finn!"

"Bye PB!" Finn exclaims as he waves her off.

"Princess! Awaaaayyyy!"

_Princess Bubblegum ascends and flies quickly back towards the Candy Kingdom._

Finn stretches. "And now I'm off to.. The library!" he shouts, breaking into a sprint once again. "I will know your secret, Peppermint Butler!"

_Halfway to the library, Finn suddenly stops._

"Oh glob!" he gasps. "I'm a terrible reader!"

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but with all my schoolwork and vacations during the holidays I might get behind. But don't worry! I will get to this story whenever I'm able! I have most of the plot figured out, but I'm trying to draw it out as much as possible. Thanks!**


End file.
